


Rifle

by SpicyRedPaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, Let Lance Be A Badass 2k18, Voltron Bingo 2018, rifle, sniping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyRedPaladin/pseuds/SpicyRedPaladin
Summary: Lance takes pot shots at sentries.





	Rifle

**Author's Note:**

> My first entry for the Voltron Bingo! I've done 'Rifle', as requested by my friend Orphy.
> 
> Not Beta'd, but proofread.  
> Please Enjoy~!  
> ~Eli

Lance gripped his Bayard tightly, panting softly as it transformed in his hand. He lifted the sleek sniper rifle into position on the edge of the barricade he had taken cover behind, focusing in on the Galra sentries across the ravine from his location. As he fired his first shot, static filled his ears.

_ No, no, no! Can’t this happen later? I do NOT need a stupid flashback while I’m trying to do my quiznakking job! _

He repositioned before the first sentry even hit the ground, taking aim at the second and firing. The static shifted, becoming voices. He heard them clearly despite there being no one near him and no one on the comms. He took aim at the third sentry, lining up to take down it and the final guard behind it. Another pull of the trigger. His vision went dark for a moment. When he blinked, he was no longer on the strange moon.

_ “Lance Corporal Alvarez, new battalion approaching due East. Reposition and eliminate.” _

_ A warm breeze blew across the field, rustling the grass Rodrigo was laying in. He pushed himself up, looking up at the sky and closing his eyes for a brief moment. A bullet from the enemy sniper made sure he didn’t open them. _ _  
_ Lance’s eyes snapped open and he pulled himself down just in time to avoid a repeat of his past life. He took a shaky breath as Shiro called over the comms for him to reposition and cover the others’ entrance into the Galra facility. This time Lance didn’t pop his head up as he moved to his new location, having learned from his past mistake.

The sniper set up in his new spot, watching through his scope as the others moved in. He couldn’t help but smile proudly, knowing it was thanks to his past life’s experience as a sniper that he was able to help them get inside. Lance pulled the trigger as another sentry came into his crosshairs, chuckling softly. Five bots, four bullets. At least he was pulling positive.

Lance continued taking out sentries as the others executed their mission inside. He didn’t know what they were doing, a purposeful lack of intel so that he wouldn’t be able to give anything up if he was captured. Not like he’d be careless enough to let that happen. Lance watched for his team, cut off from their private channel unless information needed passed back and forth.

A breath that Lance didn’t know he was holding escaped as the others hurried from the facility, his helmet pinging dully when he was added back into the group comm channel. They all met back at the small, inconspicuous transport ship they’d taken down, Lance congratulating the others. Shiro patted him on the shoulder, letting Lance know that he deserved just as much of a congratulation as the others. Lance blushed and grinned, looking down at his Bayard.

Yeah, maybe the flashbacks were worth it. Especially if it got him attention from his hero.

**Author's Note:**

> You know what to do if you liked it~!


End file.
